


we're best friends, even after death

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghost!Tommy, Ghosts, ghost!tubbo, they r just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: When Tubbo said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tommy, this isn't quite what he meant.He's not complaining, though.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 27
Kudos: 938





	we're best friends, even after death

Tubbo hovers above Wilbur's shoulder, watching as he edits a video for tomorrow. He just finished streaming a couple minutes back, Geoguesser, this time. He doesn't really say much, his eyes half-lidded, slightly glazed over. Tommy is laid down on a beanbag behind him, his eyes firmly pressed shut. He's holding a Nintendo Switch above his face, and Tubbo can hear _Able Sisters_ , once again. Tubbo sighs, wondering if Wilbur is even aware of the fact that Tommy stole his Switch. It wouldn't be the first time, and it certainly won't be the last. 

"Big man," Tommy says, suddenly. "Biggest man. The biggest man of them all. Big T. Big T, big man. _Big T_." 

Tubbo sighs, knowing that tone of voice means absolutely nothing good. Tommy throws the Switch onto the beanbag, hovering over to him. "Hi, Tommy," Tubbo sighs again, wondering if Tommy is going to give up. Probably not, he decides. Tommy is arguably the most stubborn person in the entire world, and him giving up is incredibly unlikely. "What do you want, Tommy?" Tommy grins at him, his hair a complete mess. He never bothers to comb it back anymore, and he hasn't done it since he died. That's weird to think about, Tubbo decides. The fact that he's dead. That both of them are dead. 

"I want you to unscrew the screws on his chair. Drop that motherfucker." 

"No," Tubbo sighs, watching as Wilbur starts to click his mouse. It's squeaky, almost to the point where Tubbo wants to throw it away. "He's working, Tommy. Let the man relax for a few minutes," Tommy snorts, elbowing him in the ribs. Tubbo winces, glaring at him as sharply as he can. "Dickhead." 

"Says you," Tommy teases. "And nah, he doesn't need to work. Or relax. How can you even do both at the same time?"

Tubbo points to Wilbur, who looks like he's completely zoned out of the world, mindlessly tapping and clicking away, dragging frames around with ease. "Like that." 

"Rhetorical question," Tommy grumbles. "Do you reckon he's going to pass out at his desk?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "I think he's going to pass out on his keyboard. And then he'll wake up, and he'll have to redo all of the mistakes he made, 'cause it's five in the morning," Tommy sighs. "He's got a shit sleep schedule."

"As if we didn't," Tubbo snorts, glancing down at the spirit box on the desk. He reaches out, turning it on. Wilbur spares a quick glances towards it before he goes back to work, tilting his head ever so slightly, clearly waiting for a voice. Tubbo smiles, feeling his chest hurt a little. He's really, really happy that he finally has a home now, that he finally has people who he loves. It was so unbelievably difficult waiting for Tommy to find him, and he's so thankful that he did. "You should sleep," Tubbo tells Wilbur, watching as a small smile graces his lips. "It's five in the morning, Wilbur."

"Yeah, Big W!" Tommy grins, hovering behind Wilbur's setup. "Go to bed! Sleep! You can trust me 'nd Tubbo to finish this bad boy!"

" _No_ ," Tubbo laughs, rolling his eyes. "Absolutely not. You're setting him up for failure, Tommy." 

Tommy looks at him with the biggest grin Tubbo has ever seen. " _Exactly_. That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to do, big man. Gotta level out that ego, yeah? Make him cry a bit before he goes back to his god complex."

"You're the only one here with a god complex, TommyInnit," Wilbur murmurs under his breath. "Don't touch my setup. I'll kill both of you again, and this time, you'll stay dead." He threatens, but it's nullified by the way he's grinning. If Tubbo looks at both of them enough, he almost thinks that they're related. They practcally are, he thinks. It's so obvious how Tommy looks up to Wilbur, how Wilbur treats Tommy like his little brother. Tubbo knows that Wilbur doesn't look at him the same way, which is fine. He doesn't need to have an older brother who only lives off of Monster energy drinks and spite. 

"Okay, Jesus Christ," Tommy holds up his hands, though his grin never wavers. "If I'm God-"

"-that is _not_ what he said-"

"-then you should go to sleep," Tommy finishes. "Did you save everything?"

"No," Wilbur tells him. "Shut my computer off and I _will_ strangle you, _Tomathy_." 

Tommy blinks. "Fuckin'..Tomathy? What kind of bullshit.." he sighs. "Just 'cause of that, I think I'm just going to.." Tubbo watches as his friend reaches down, and he all but tackles him away from the computer. "Tubbo, you are _no_ fun. Whatsoever." 

"I am not," Tubbo agrees, putting Tommy in a headlock. "But I'm not looking to die twice, Tommy. Neither are you."

"And who said that?" 

"Me," Tubbo glares at him. "And I'm always right. You should know this by now, TommyInnit." 

Tommy laughs, shoving him away. "Okay, okay. Whatever, but you're not right. You're always wrong, actually. I'll let you keep believing that you're right, though, 'cause you're my friend and all that. But if you weren't, I wouldn't be lying to you right now, big man." Tubbo rolls his eyes, turning off the spirit box. He figures that he might as well let Wilbur work in piece for a few more hours before he eventually crashes. 

Tubbo really thought that being a ghost would be so much worse than it actually is. He can hear Techno snore in the next room, and he sees Niki float through one of the walls, moving towards the kitchen. Technically, ghosts don't have to eat, sleep, or drink. But they can, and it's nice to feel normal. "Wilbur has another ghost following him," Tubbo tells Tommy. "His name is Schlatt, I think." Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"Never heard of him."

"Techno's been talking about him," he shrugs. "Apparently there's another person who can see ghosts. Wilbur's been talking with them, I think?" Tommy shrugs. 

"No clue. He doesn't tell me shit, which is actually very rude and hurts my feelings a lot, so I think that he should stop that."

Tubbo smiles. "Like you have feelings." Tommy stares at him, his mouth agape. 

"You are just a real dickhead, you know that?" He grins, flipping him off. "I cannot believe we are friends, Tubbo. I really cannot. I don't even know how I got in this position, actually. I reckon that you just kidnapped me, and erased my memories. Is that what you did?"

"That's exactly what I did," Tubbo snorts. "You reckoned right, Tommy. You know, I'm glad that we..got to spend the rest of our lives together," he smiles. "And the afterlife. It's really nice. To just.." he shrugs, looking away for a moment. "To be here, with you. You're my best friend, and I love you, Tommy. Even if you think that I kidnapped you."

Tommy smiles, his eyes softening. "Yeah, whatever. Don't get all sappy on me now," he waves a hand, but Tubbo can still see him smiling. "You're also my best friend, Tubbo. Even if you did kidnap me and erase my memories. I, uh.." he sighs. "I do, too. You know." 

"I do," Tubbo smiles. "I know." 

Even if Tommy doesn't say it, he doesn't need to. Tubbo knows that Tommy loves him, and he doesn't need to verbally say them for him to know that.

He smiles as Tommy goes back to the beanbag, complaining about bell prices and mocking other people's islands. 

There's no one else Tubbo would rather spend the afterlife with other than his best friend. 


End file.
